Resilient stops for doors and windows are well known. Among the patents showing doorstops and retainers formed from a single flat metal strap are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,064,760; 1,149,078; 1,879,664; and 4,044,424; and Design Pat. Nos. 33,424 and 52,825. Each of these patents shows a doorstop and retainer formed from a single, bent, metal strap. U.S. Pat. Nos. 700,324 and 2,507,967 show sash and window holders also formed from a single flat metal strap. The foregoing patents generally disclose doorstops and window stops which use the resilience of the bent metal strap to retain a door or window against movement. Doorstops including a plurality of parts and, in many instances, resilient portions to retain a door are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 435,226; 1,555,129; 1,633,202; 1,833,773; 1,935,252; 2,487,427; 2,703,728; 2,784,443; 3,054,632; and 4,705,309; and Swiss Pat. No. 263,600.
Doorstops formed from a single bent wire or rod are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 535,507; 628,366; 1,599,595; and 1,833,773. U.S. Pat. Nos. 628,366; 1,599,595; and 1,833,773 show resilient, bent-rod doorstops, including base portions and door-engaging portions urged away from the base portions, and disclose that such doorstops may be deformed, positioned between the bottom of a door and the adjacent floor, and released to engage, through their resilience, the door and the floor and to retain the door in position.
The prior doorstops are relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture because of their complex shapes, their pluralities of parts, the expense of manufacturing individual parts and joining them together into operable doorstops, and the cost of the punching, stamping, and bending tooling that is required to form and bend their complexly shaped portions. In addition, the prior doorstops may include resilient portions which either fail to provide substantial deformation or fail to sufficiently recover from substantial deformation and provide a resilient holding force.